Mike Lee
"'''During only a couple of weeks in britain, I found out how sunny New Zealand was starting to look." - '''Mike Lee. Physical Description Mike is medium height and a very muscular build with a good tan that comes naturally. He has light green eyes and blond hair that is quite fine. His hair is usually short and spiked up a bit at the front unless he can't get a hair-cut. Mike has a small scar on his upper right arm from a burn that he got from a go-kart when he was younger. this is only small, so he's fine if people notice it. He can usually be found wearing surf tops, singlet tops and jeans, unless he's on campus, which is when he swaps the singlet for his black CHERUB shirt. Background Born Michael Grace, Mike was born and raised in rural New Zealand in 1996. He and his family then moved to England when he was 5 years old. Mikes parents are both in jail for ten and eight years respectively. Mike joined CHERUB with his older brother who retired in 2010. He then passed basic training in 2006 on first attempt. Mikes mother was successful business woman who ran a billion dollar franchise. All was going well untill 2000 when she got charged for fraud. His father was a manager of a big company untill he resigned to take care of the children. One day he was in a mood and lashed out a Mike who was only four. His brother, John, walked down the stairs quietly, and saw his younger brother in distress, so he rang the local police, who were just down the road. Mike's Dad got taken in to the cells, before going to court. He pleaded guilty and then got charged and sentenced for child abuse. Mikes father was beaten up quite badly in prison and suffered numurous broken bones. Mike and his brother went through two children’s homes before joining CHERUB in 2003. In the first there was a fire which destroyed clothes and most belongings of the residence of the care home including Mike. All he could salvage was a couple of photos of his deceased grandparents. At the second a CHERUB agent was wathcing them and reccommended his older brother for CHERUB. seeing that this happened Mike went along with his brother and have had a good life at campus so far. Personality Mike enjoys many sports and martial arts. He is very good cricket player, regularly reaching batting and bowling milestones. He had learned Karate before CHERUB And reached his yellow belt. This helped Mike and and earned his black belt in karate and judo a year and a half after arriving which helped him pass basic training on his first attempt. Mike also places highly in campus shooting competitions as his dad taught him to shoot back in New Zealand. He likes motorbikes as he remembers using a small Honda 50cc back on his family farm in the Canterbury region. He is well liked among his peers and understands others emotions extremely well. This attribute works very well in his favour on missions. Mike was traumatised after his Dad beat him up so went to numurous councillor meetings when he first arrived and is coping well. His school records are very good and he was highly excited in hearing that he could learn martial arts. At campus he has played in most Rugby and Cricket teams and a few football teams as well. he has always been a medium build and always quite strong, but the CHERUB training scheme added more muscle to him and helped him gain better looking abs. Category:Active Agents Category:Agent List Category:Black Shirts